Not Looking For A Fight
by SuperNova53
Summary: Tony creates a mess and gets himself and Steve into trouble with Director Fury; which then gets him into trouble with Steve. The only thing left to do was kiss and make up. Stony Fic! MXM warning.


**Authors Note: So apologies the plot of this story isn't the strongest and it mentions random characters from SHIELD's Shadow Force which is from something else I'm working on, basically for context they are SHIELD's clean up crew, but it doesn't mention them a lot. Anyway this is my first publishing and it's shameless smut, again apologies, and of course I don't own any of the Marvel Characters etc etc..**

* * *

It's nothing new, Steve is standing in Director Fury's office biting his tongue and holding in his anger as he's chewed out by the fuming man behind the desk slamming his fists on it and barking at him. Tony's to his left leaning on the back of a chair somehow managing to look bored despite his faceplate; it's aggravating both Fury and Steve further, after all this was his fault; it's _always_ Tony's fault when Steve finds himself on the receiving end of Director Fury's verbal abuse demanding to know what happened and why. Ghost is the dark figure stood off to his right, rod straight not reacting to what is being said or looking at either of the 2 Avengers currently within the vicinity, because Ghost is a member of SHIELDS Shadow Force; and to anybody out of the inner SHIELD circle the Shadow Force didn't exist. But they had to exist didn't they because they were the 'cleaners' the unrelenting killing machines with a corrupt moral compass who took a hefty pay cheque along with their immunity and in exchange for their services and their silence. Fury stops shouting and rubs his temples the quiet lull that follows it long enough for Steve to pick up on the sound of liquid dripping; it's coming from Ghost, it's blood and it doesn't belong to Ghost. No, that Steve is sure of. It's dripping off soaked fabric, sleeves so slick with it that they are clinging to their owner's arms. He turns to look at the dark figure, the harbinger of failure because Fury only calls in the Shadow Force when something has gone wrong, in this case badly wrong and a whole Hydra Base, every single occupant, had to be destroyed-discreetly, no Iron Man esque explosions or showboating, no Captain America shield throwing and moral restraint. Ghost was practiced and efficient never once tripping an alarm and confirming the entire manifest of the base dead within 2 hours.

Ghost is excused, a stiff nod to the Director and barely a glance in the direction of Iron Man and Captain America before leaving, the floor where Ghost had been standing is covered in droplets of red. Fury makes more threats tossing in a few curse words for good measure before Steve can't hear anymore, he's already dug his hands into the back of the chair that was in front of him and he's tired mentally and physically so he walks away. "Don't turn away from me Rogers we're not done!" booms Fury. Steve's shoulders tighten as he's stops midway between the desk and the door "We are for tonight _Sir_." He manages to bite out through gritted teeth.

Tony snaps to attention at the tone in Steve's voice, it's one he rarely hears. The office door slams. Steve's gone; Fury's attention if solely focused on him now-shit. "Get out." Tony doesn't need to be told twice.

Steve's already sat in the idling vehicle that's taking them back to the Tower as Tony slides into the opposite side, he's pulled his cowl off by now and run a hand through his short blonde hair making it stick up in all directions, Tony thinks it looks cute and would have made a comment just to watch the Super Soldier blush had he not been so concerned with Steve's current demeanour; his hands are clenched into fists in his lap, so tense that his knuckles are white. His jaw is gritted and judging by the tension in his face, Tony's pretty sure that he is grinding his teeth rather than talking. So, Tony opts for silence instead, it's awkward and protracted all the way back to the Tower. As soon as the car has stopped Steve is out the door and slamming it, Tony drags his feet. It's late the lower levels of the Tower are deserted, making his way up to the common areas he hopes they will be to. He's practicing in his head what he going to say to Steve the next time he sees him. Contrary to popular belief he not a big of an ass as people think and he's prepared to eat humble pie when it's served; suck it up and apologies to Steve for creating such a big mess, and Steve didn't drop him in it in Fury's office when he could have easily pointed the finger of blame solely on Iron Man but he didn't and that was, kind of sweet? Tony is certain there are some confused feeling towards Steve on his side, were there some on Steve's side too? Or was he just a good leader?

Steve is in the kitchen, he's a little calmer now he hasn't got Tony in his line of sight; Nick Fury shouting in his face or the acrid metallic sent of fresh blood coming off Ghost up his nose. He looks down and he's filthy and in desperate need of a shower. It's so late it's almost early and he's exhausted, letting the small of his back hit the kitchen counter he exhales forcefully, his hand once again raking through his blond hair as the elevator door opens with a ding. Tony shuffles out a little sheepish his armour is gone and his hands are in his pockets he's startled by Steve's presence. "I thought you would have gone to bed by now." Tony states avoiding Steve's glare. The Soldier snorts in response.

"I doubt I would be able to sleep after tonight." He's gone tense again arms planting in front of his chest. Tony wasn't looking for fight with Steve, not again, but it looks like he's found one, his carefully rehearsed words in the elevator abandon him "It could have been worse, at least it was dealt with." Is what comes out with a slight shrug.

" _Dealt with_?" Steve's voice is raised "Over 150 people died tonight Tony, because you couldn't leave well enough alone." Captain America is full on shouting now, pointing accusingly at Tony seemingly oblivious to the volume of his voice. "They weren't innocent Steve." Is Tony's weak retort.

"And they didn't deserve to be cut to pieces by…. By…. _That monster_ Ghost!" Steve is shaking, standing away from the counter, so that's what his conniption is about; Shadow Force with its _excessive force_ and the fact that Tony inadvertently invoked it. He drops his head, as usual Steve's right and as usual he has a bigger conscience than Tony does. They are both oblivious to Clint standing in the doorway blurry eyes having been woken by Steve and Tony's latest argument "Do you guys want to tone it down, or maybe this can wait until tomorrow?" Clint's statement is laced with sarcasm, both men in the kitchen jump at the intrusion. Neither bother with an apology before turning and leaving, Clint is left standing in the kitchen doorway as the usual calm and collected Captain America slams his bedroom door with a bit too much force splintering the wood of the frame around it.

Tony is restless fiddling idly with some parts in his workshop, he had meant to apologies and instead succeeded in riling Steve up even more, he checks his watch it's 3am, Tony's half debating dragging his sorry carcass to bed knowing he's not going to achieve anything down here and at the same time knowing he's going to be lying awake for what's left of the night, he gives up pushing the parts away and slides off the chair heading to his room.

Steve's bedroom door catches his eye when he passes, there's light coming from underneath it and movement inside, surely, he's not still awake? Tony pauses outside and knocks, a few seconds pass before the door swings cautiously open and Tony finds himself under Steve's azure gaze, he's not wearing much, boxers and a t-shirt. Tony's shifts looking anywhere except at the attractive Blond who was stood right in front of him "Listen, Steve I'm really sorry about … well everything that's happened tonight, I've been a grade A dick…" Tony flashes Steve a shy smile when he doesn't answer and asks "So … can't sleep either huh?" The larger man sighs stepping back so he's no longer blocking the door and moves to sit on the edge of the crisp made bed indicating that he hasn't even tried to sleep, Tony loiters at the threshold before following him in, the door clicking gently shut behind him "How do you do it Tony?" Steve sighs "Block it all out I mean. I keep seeing it in my head, I don't even want to know how Ghost sleeps at night…" Steve props his elbows onto his knees and leans on his fists as Tony responds moving closer to the bed "Booze mostly, but I guess that wouldn't work for you?" There's a pause as he sits "I really wasn't expecting Fury to call in the Shadow Force Steve, I know how hostile they can be to deal with, but I was so sure they had something on that base, _so sure_." Steve is shaking his head at the comment.

"Well, even if they didn't have what you were looking for, it was still a Hydra base. It would have had to have been taken care of sooner or later. It was all just …." The Blonde concedes as he flops back on his bed, Tony smiles at the action as it makes the mattress bounce slightly where he sits, it's innocent enough, one you wouldn't really expect of the usually stern Captain America because it makes him look so _human._ Tony looks down at his team mate the angle he's now laying at, on his back, arms resting lightly over his chest and knees hooked over the edge of the bed has made the hem of his boxer shorts ride high; he's hoping Steve hasn't noticed him quickly checking out every serum enhanced muscle that's now visible.

"Hey Tony?" Steve voice is gentler than it has been all evening, Tony hums in acknowledgement not wanting to turn and face him because he's pretty sure he is blushing, he feels the bed shift as the larger man next to him sits back up. "Thanks for coming to apologise, I guess we make a good team. Despite with Director Fury says."

"Oh Christ! Director Fury! I thought he was going to burst!" Tony and Steve are laughing now it's carefree considering everything that has happened tonight. A door creaking down the corridor silences them as footsteps approach, Steve is giggling shushing Tony as he dives to turn the light off. They both sit in the darkness slightly lit by the soft blue glow of Tony's arc reactor through his t-shirt; sniggering as the footsteps pause and retreat "Sssh! You're going to get us in trouble with Clint!" Steve whispers through stifled laughter, touching Tony's arm in the dark.

" _Oh no_! Not Clint!" Tony whispers back clutching his chest in mock surprise, and they're both laughing again Steve flicking the more subdued table lamp next to the bed on. Tony is sat closer to him than he was before, or maybe it's Steve's imagination because he wants Tony to sit closer to him? The Brunette's deep eyes are shining in the soft light and the amused smile is still on his face when he turns to look at Steve; confused because he's gone quiet; then the smile is gone because there's about 3 inches between the two of them, while the lights were off somebody definitely moved closer to somebody else, and now Steve is giving him, well it's _a look_. Tony inches forward as Steve does the same, their lips touch in a soft kiss neither making a move to make it more intimate, they pull back at the same time and sit looking at each other "Ermm … Oops?" Tony tries nervously, a little bit surprised when Steve closed the gap between them again; it's insistent this time and Steve's tongue is in his mouth with little resistance, their lips move together in unison and now there's a large hand in his hair gripping and pulling on it loosely, sending tingles from Tony's scalp down his whole body. Tony pulls back raking his teeth against Steve's bottom lip making the Soldier groan, the hand on the back of his head suddenly exerting more force and crashing their mouths back together, Tony's tongue now fighting for dominance as he dares to run a hand up the blonde's bare thigh. The smooth taut skin flinches and quivers under his light touch. Steve breaks the kiss, he's breathless, his hand's still carding through the soft brunette tresses all too aware of Tony's wandering touch which has now slipped underneath the hem of his shorts. "We should st-op…" Steve manages to get out through a hitch in his breath as lascivious fingers brush _very_ sensitive skin, his eyes are clamped shut at the sensation; then Tony's fingers are retracting "You… You don't want this?" Steve grabs his wrist as he goes to pull away completely; holding it in the position its now in resting back on the Captain's bare thigh, "No… I … I mean yes! I mean…" Steve's tying himself in knots trying to get his words out, he can deliver a speech no problem, size of the crowd – doesn't matter, give him that over telling his friend (who was already sat on his bed, and had his hand in his pants) 'he wants to fuck him into the middle of next week; on every available surface he could find' any day. Steve's never been any good at articulating needs of the, _*cough*,_ flesh and has managed to blush bright red; chastising himself in his head for getting carried away and kissing Tony in the first place, or did Tony kiss him, point is-where was his self-control?

Tony's amused as he watches the Super Soldier trip over himself, the heat from the large hand still clamped around his wrist is oddly intimate, if a little bit kinky, because Steve's not really holding onto him _that hard_ and Tony _still_ can't get free… the grip suddenly tightens "I want this!" the Blonde manages to blurt out "I want you, here, now…" He trails off apparently relieved to have made his point " _I want you,_ " he repeats in a soft whisper his eye's closing loosely " _I want you."_ The clasp on Tony's wrist relaxes as fingertips brush up the Brunette's bare forearm; the tension and embarrassment is gone from Steve because he's said it. It's not quite the eloquent declaration of his feelings for Tony like he's always imagined but it's the best he can manage and Tony hasn't run for the door. Steve looks up at him through hazy half lidded eyes and the amusement on Tony's face has gone replaced by an uncharacteristic dryness in his throat and a tightness in his chest "Shit, this is …. This is really going to happen …." He's running his mouth because that's what Tony does, inching closer to the Blonde wanting another kiss, the hand that was on his thigh now moving to pull at the bottom of the other's t-shirt as the kiss heats up, the tip of Tony's tongue teasing along Steve's top lip as the Soldier unclasps Tony's belt. They break apart Tony pulls the Blonde's t-shirt up and over his head then stands to shake his jeans to the floor; his pants are pooled around his ankles as he looks up at Steve who's wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, and he's _clearly_ pitching a tent, the light from the lamp on the table giving his skin an alluring sheen as every sculpted muscle twitches and ripples with every slight movement. He's awestruck at the sight and freezes on the spot, surprising himself more than anything because this is what he does best, isn't it? And right now he can't even think straight enough to make the next move, blood is rushing away from anything higher than his groin " _Jesus Christ Steve_ ," he manages to laugh out softly as he runs a hand through his own hair; eyes unapologetically raking over the exception physique of the man in front of him as he licks his lips in anticipation still tasting Steve on them _"Tony…"_ the Blonde's almost pleading tone brings Tony back online, he moves to stand in front of the Soldier now seated on the edge of the bed, as soon as Tony's within his reach Steve's pulling his t-shirt off so they are now both in a similar state of undress.

Tony drops to his knees and he's level with those impossibly blue eyes surrounded by the most perfect blonde eye lashes he's ever seen, it's a complete contrast to his own dark features, he takes all of flawless Steve in, hand running through the short blonde hair then down his neck, clavicle, over his perfectly sculpted chest as he follows the same path as his hand with his mouth, sucking at the sensitive spot just below the Soldier's ear, Tony's goatee grazes Steve's skin making him shudder and groan, large hands gripping his bare back, Tony relishing the feeling as the grip suddenly tightens with each new pressure point he kisses, his fingers now pushing at the waistband of Steve shorts, the Blonde shifts gasping as Tony's slides them off, he dips his tongue into Steve's navel, then continues down. By now he's pushed Steve's legs apart and slotted himself between them, he's on his knees scraping fingernails up the inside of Steve's thighs making him flinch; he looks up as Steve looks down there's a slight luster of sweat glistening on the Soldier's forehead and his breath is ragged. Tony smiles a devilish grin up at him _"Tony…. Please…"_ Steve's not even sure what he's asking him for; Tony's managed to reduce him to a sweating, shaking mess and he's barely touched him; Steve can't tear his eyes from him as he licks his lips and suddenly takes Steve's rather impressing member into his mouth, swirling his tongue along the warm length of flesh as he takes him deeper, all the while his eyes never break from Steve's.

Then Steve's hands are fisted in the bed sheets and he clasps his eyes shut when Tony starts to move in a steady rhythm alternating between tracing his tongue around the head and taking him all the way to the back of his throat. Steve's muttering Tony praise in-between gasps and Tony hums in response and hollows his cheeks tracing his tongue along the slit at the same time, the action causes Steve to buck his hips forward " _Fuck!"_ he shrieks hand suddenly clamping on the back of Tony's head as he hits the back of Tony's throat.

Tony backs off, smirking at Steve "I've never heard you swear before." He's standing now, wiping saliva off his chin with his palm, Steve says nothing if it's even possible his breath his more ragged than before; he manages to stand on unsteady legs, and he's ripping off Tony's shorts, the last item of clothing between the 2 of them, he's forgotten that Tony's never been on the receiving end of his unrestrained super strength as he all but throws him onto the mattress. Steve's immediately on top of him pinning him to down and running hands over Tony's lean muscular frame whilst his teeth rake the bare flesh of his neck and collarbone. Super senses can still pick up the feint sent of Tony's expensive cologne on his skin, it gets stronger as the Brunettes body temperature increases in responses to Steve's unabated attention. Tony's arching his back as the soldier kisses down his chest running his large hands down Tony's flanks as he does so, then over the smooth musculature of his backside and finally his thighs, guiding them apart; there's no resistance from Tony when he feels Steve rut up against him exerting pressure on the Brunette's sweet spot with his member that's still slick with Tony's saliva; there's a moment of hesitant eye contact, the Blonde leans down and Tony is on the received end of a slow passionate kiss, a tongue working its way into his mouth once again, as slowly the larger man on top of him pushes forward. Tony instinctively wraps his legs around Steve to brace himself and inadvertently creates a better angle; he's groaning into Steve's mouth now because the Blonde is going in _slowly_ , it's agonisingly slowly-almost teasing, because Tony has waited _so long_ for this.

Steve stills; he's buried in Tony all the way up to the hilt, he pulls back from the kiss that went sloppy the moment he felt the impossibly tight heat of the other because that's all he could focus on, he looks down at the man beneath him dark eyes with dilated pupils; hair tousled just so, a tinge of a blush on his olive cheeks; and Steve's afraid to move because he thinks the slightest movement is going to tip him over the edge. _"Tony …. I …."_ He trails off as the Brunette shifts slightly underneath him, Steve bites his lip as he feels every movement from the other through his swollen member and he groans from deep in his chest, plants both his hands either side of Tony's hips, lifting him slightly as his fingertips graze the skin on that agreeably muscular backside again. His own hips snap back and thrust forward earning him a shriek (Tony would later deny he ever made such a sound) from the Brunette beneath him as he strikes gold on the first shot. Steve can't help an uncharacteristic smirk when he thrusts again and gets the same reaction. Tony's babbling pleading with Steve to do it again, go faster, harder as the Blonde finds his rhythm almost faltering when Tony grinds down to meet him using those legs that are still wrapped around the Soldier to pull him in deeper.

Tony can't even think straight anymore, he's completely inundated with pleasure as each thrust sends a wave of white hot bliss through his entire body making him see stars and rendering his brain incapably of cognitive thought; he can feel the pressure building in the lower part of his body and he shuts his eyes in indulgence as Steve rams into him again, he's close and suddenly there's a hand wrapping around his cock that he's pretty sure has been leaking precum since Steve pinned him on the bed. Tony's eyes fly open. Jesus, Steve Rogers is balls deep inside him and giving him a hand job at the same time; one more well angled thrust, a twist at the base and a slight tug his orgasm comes out of nowhere. Tony can do little more than curl his toes, arch his back and groan helplessly as he cums into Steve's palm. The soldier isn't slowing down as Tony rides it out, he's also not holding back anymore losing his rhythm as Tony keens wildly beneath him " _Fuck … Tony …. I'm gonna…."_ He manages to get out breathlessly before he's up there with Tony, grinding himself remorselessly into his lover…. (is that what they were now?) hand releasing the Brunette only to grip his hips again and hold him in place so firmly that his knuckles are white, gritting his teeth and clasping his eyes shut as the sudden bolt of pleasure ricochets through him as he cums forcefully into the man beneath him.

They stay that way for a good 5 minutes whilst they both catch their breath and the post-coital satisfaction starts to settle in relaxing tense muscles and releases the good kind of endorphins which make you feel all warm and fuzzy, it's a complete contrast to how the night started, tense, cold and awkward. Steve carefully puts Tony down, which earns him a breathless half chuckle from the now sleepy Brunette in his bed then moves to flop next to him; both winded and oblivious to the mess they have made of Steve's usually pristine sheets. Tony shifts to face Steve, eyes closing "Now what?" he asks followed by a large yawn "You're not gonna kick me out are you?" there's a slight smile on Tony's lips as Steve pulls the covers around them and switches the light off scooting next to the other in the dark and pulling him close "Go to sleep Stark." He mumbles closing his own eyes.

"Yes sir."


End file.
